Being Bella
by luv2read111
Summary: I am who I am. I don't need to please anyone. If I fall in love, so be it then. But, if you get in my way, things will get ugly. My name is Bella Swan, and I am in love with Edward Cullen. I just hope he feels the same for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing of Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

My life could've been better but that didn't happen.

My mother and I went through many hardships when I was a child. Renee, my mother, worked as a waitress in a diner while I was growing up. She worked while I was at school, and would pick me up, take me home, and go straight to bed, tired from her days work.

I would help out by cleaning the house and cooking dinner. I became used to having Renee sleep the whole day. Whenever she was awake, she would either take a shower or eat. Very rarely would she be awake for another reason.

Then everything changed. My mom met Phil.

My mom took a night shift one night and said she wouldn't be home to later then midnight. Renee told me everything that had happened. She said it was love at first sight. She had been cleaning a table, when Phil walked right behind her and asked," Is this seat taken?".

She had fallen in love right then.

That night she packed her bags and mine. She was leaving with Phil and they were going to travel around the country with his minor league baseball team.

She was going to drop me off at Charlie's in Forks, Washington. He was my dad. My mom left him when I was only one years old. I visited him every summer and winter breaks. She didn't even say I love you when she dropped me off at the airport. Apparently, I was in the way of her being with her one true love.

I was only ten years old.

* * *

I haven't heard from Renee in a while. She sends postcards when it's my birthday or on Christmas. One day Renee sent me a postcard that said she eloped with Phil. She even included information on where I could reach her.

I don't even try to reach her. I also do not acknowledge anything she sends to me.

Charlie's my only biological family.

Over the years we have gotten closer, you could say I was a Daddy's girl.

We spent all our holidays and free time in La Push. I made friends with all the guys there, and some of the girls. I had a couple of best friends: Jacob, Leah, Embry, and Quil.

Charlie and the people in La Push were my only real family.

* * *

Today was my seventeen birthday. I was going to celebrate it with a big bonfire in La Push.

"Bella, are you ready to head down to La Push?" Charlie hollered out from down the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back.

I looked at myself in the mirror to asses my outfit. Converse. Check. Skinny jeans. Check. Tank top. Check.

All set to go. I rushed down the stairs. Charlie looked at me.

"Ok, let's head out."

BBBBB

"Bella, it's good to you again! How long has it been? Two days, maybe?" Embry joked at me.

Charlie had headed towards the elders who were several yards away from us. All the teenagers were surrounding the bonfire. I sat in between Leah and Jacob. I looked across to see Embry smiling at me behind a drink that was most likely spiked.

"Ha-ha," I smirked at him."I knew you missed me, so shut it. I also know you are still bitter about the fact that I was laughing hysterically while you were getting chased by two dogs. Still got that bite on your ass?" Everyone laughed.

Two days ago, Embry and I had been walking around the beach waiting for the rest of the gang to come over when Embry spotted two dogs lying on the rocks sleeping. He thought it would be funny to throw rocks at them and see them get upset. What he hadn't expected was that the dogs to wake up and catch him in the act. They growled at him and started chasing him around the beach. I hid behind the trees so that the dogs wouldn't assume that I was in on the act. I laughed so hard that day. That's how Jacob, Leah, and Quil found us that day; me laughing my ass off, while Embry was running from the dogs screaming for help.

"That's what happens when you mess with cranky Chihuahuas." Leah said with a wry smile. She was already informed of what happened that day.

"Chihuahuas? They were as big as wolves! And how was I supposed to know they would catch me? Forget all of ya'll!" Embry exclaimed back. He threw his hands at us and stood up to get another hot dog.

Later, Leah and I were talking quietly while the rest of the guys were playing football, when a familiar, beat up, black Chevy came by and parked nearby. The driver came out and started walking towards us. _Crap_, I thought, _Paul's here. Can it get any more awkward?_

Paul and I had been going out with each other since we were fifteen. Our dad's fished together, and they had introduced us. When I first met him I thought he was the son of Paul Bunyan. We were each other's first everything. First love, first kiss, first time. I started drifting apart from him after my sixteenth birthday. I broke up with Paul weeks after my birthday. He didn't take the break up well. He became depressed and moody, and would call me at home all the time. I had to go down to La Push and talk to him about the fact that we weren't going to get back together, ever. Talk about awkward.

"So, Bella, how are you doing?" Paul looked at me with a glare. He was in his angry phase, which he has been in quite a while. Like, since when we broke up.

"I'm doing great Paul, and you?" I smiled at him nervously. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey, I heard that there's going to be new students arriving at you're school tomorrow Swan." Quil interrupted. _Thank you Quil, but I'm still not going to sleep with you._

Yeah I had heard about that. Charlie had mentioned that yesterday evening during dinner. He told me that the hospital at Port Angeles had hired a new Chief of Surgery a few weeks back. The new Chief of Surgery and his family were going to move here in Forks because they didn't like living in the city and thought that this town looked peaceful. What a mistake. Of course, I didn't tell that to Charlie.

Leah smirked. "Don't you hope there's going to be any cute guys Bella?" Paul frowned at me. _Don't think of her bursting into flame! Don't!_

"Who knows? Who cares?" I looked at her murderously. "As long as they're not stuck up and cause drama everything is great for me." The last thing I needed was Charlie complaining about any misfits in this town. He was the Chief of Police in Forks you know.

Not that anything happened here, but still.

"Ok guys!" Jake hollered out. "It's time to sing happy birthday to Bella."

Everybody surrounded me. I was surrounded by beautiful Native American skin with only two pale faces in the mix. Me and my dad. I smiled happily at everyone, even at Paul, who I hoped one day he will get over me and fine some wonderful girl to be with.

This was my family, this felt right.

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing of Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a sour mood. Today was Monday and also the first day of school. Junior year. The only downside to my birthday was that it usually in the same week school began. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I quickly got dressed in tight, ripped jeans, Chucks, and an oversize, blue, hooded sweatshirt. I had a white tank underneath. I quickly decide that my hair was not going to look good down, so I put it in a ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and a pop tart and headed out.

BBBB

I was one of the first people to arrive at school, so I quickly parked my truck and headed to one of the picnic tables. I picked one that was underneath an oak tree. I grabbed my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet from my bag and began to read.

I heard more people arriving, but I didn't bother to lift my head up and greet them. I was closed off at the people at my school. I had few friends here, I didn't bother try to get to know them better because sooner or later I was going to get out of this small town. Also, some of the people here, _cough_ Lauren Mallory _cough_, thought they were better than the people of La Push. Just because, they had run down houses and a school that hasn't updated their technology since 2000. Also, most people there weren't exactly wealthy and most of the kids there wore hand me down clothes. But, so what.

I have my own saying; if you have a problem with my family then you have a problem with me.

Lauren still has a crooked nose since I punched her in the face three years ago.

Not many people wanted to be my friend after that.

I heard an engine roar nearby as I was just at the part where Romeo visits Juliet by her balcony. I lifted my head up and did a double take. In the school parking lot was a sports car. I think it was a Chevrolet Corvette. I remember Jake and Quil talking about it last week. It stood out against all the other cars. No one in Forks could afford such a car as nice as that.

Five people were getting out of that car. Three boys and two girls. They looked liked runway models with their good looks and style. From what I could see, two were blondes, two were brunettes, and one had a bronze set of hair. _Hmm, the new kids have arrived._

I didn't bother two stick around for long. I had gotten my school schedule in the mail last Monday so I looked over it. The bell rang for first period so I quickly headed to my first class of the day. _English, awesome_.

As I entered the class I made a beeline to sit in the back where no one could see me. As much as I liked this subject, I did not like to be the center of attention. I sat down and started to read again.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A cool voice said above me. I looked up to see a gorgeous pair of icy blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. I guess one of the new students had a class with me.

"Um, no, feel free to sit here." The boy sat down next to me, and turned on his seat to look at me. He smirked.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Cullen. My family and I are new to this town. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella Swan, and yeah, I heard about you and your family moving here. So, what do think about this joke for a town?" He grinned.

"Hmm, I see we have something in common. We both can't stand this town. There's not much to do here is there?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, but the most interesting thing to ever happen was when a guy named Tyler streaked during a Pep Rally. That was my first and last time going to a Pep Rally." Jasper laughed.

The teacher stood up from the chair she was sitting on and began the class. We both turned from our seats to face the class.

BBBB

Jasper and I walked out of the class together into the student filled hallway.

"So what's your next class?" I asked.

"Um, History, what about you?"

"Calculus, so I guess I'll see you around later then?"

"Cool. See ya." He turned and walked in the opposite direction in the hallway.

And so the day continued. Nothing interesting happened in class. The teachers talked about what was expected for this year and blah blah blah. I zoned out after the first five minutes. Many of the students were gossiping about Jasper and his family. The guys were talking about the new girls and how they wanted to hit that (_please, like the girls would give them the time of day),_ and the girls were talking about how gorgeous the new guys were.

As I entered my fourth period, I noticed that Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were in the same class. _Great_. They scowled at me when I entered my History class._ Still bitter I see_. I grinned at them and sat in the back next to Angela Webber. Angela gave me a friendly smile. She was one of the few people I actually liked at this school. Including her boyfriend Ben Cheney.

"Hey Bella, how was your summer?" She asked.

"It was fine, spent most of the summer hanging with Jacob and Leah. What about you?" Angela smiled happily.

"It was wonderful. I got to volunteer at the Forks Sunnyside Daycare during the summer. Whenever I wasn't there I was with Ben. I also found out this morning that I was hired to tutor kids in a tutor center in Port Angeles." I smiled at her.

"Good for you, I got a part time job also. I get to work for Sue Clearwater's bakery in La Push. Lord knows I can't stand the kids, so more power for you." I wasn't even considering having kids till I was thirty. And plus, I'm a great cook.

"Oh Bella, you just need more patience, kids are wonderful. I want to have four. Two boys and two girls." Knowing Angela she already had the next ten years planned.

A bubbly voice interrupted our conversation.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen and me and my family are new to this school. May I sit next to you?" She asked me. I nodded. She was petite, with a pixie cut brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that went a few inches above her knees, with an empire waist that flowed the rest down. She also had black leather boots that matched her purse and the jewelry she was wearing. I guess we have our own fashionista at this school. Makes me feel plain sitting next to her.

As she sat down she talked about her family. Her siblings and she were all adopted. Carlisle and Esme, her parents, adopted them all when they were babies. So, they've known each other pretty much their whole lives. The gorgeous blonde girl was Rosalie, who was dating the muscled brown haired boy, Emmet. Both of them were seniors, the rest of them were juniors. The bronze haired boy was Edward, who was a loner and listened to music all the time, ignoring everybody else. She talked about Jasper, and her face glowed when she mentioned him. But she didn't mention them dating so I'm guessing they weren't in a relationship.

And that was the Cullen family.

BBBB

Lunch was after that. We walked together to the cafeteria with Alice leading the way chattering happily. I usually sat with Angela and Ben, so Angela was going to wait for him by the entrance while I found us a spot. Alice was going to sit with her family. She invited us to sit with her and her family and Angela and I told her we'd love to. While Angela waited, me and Alice found a spot in the far right corner. She was telling me about her dreams to go to New York and become a fashion designer when she spotted her family. I turned my head from her to look at her family.

That was when I saw him.

Edward Cullen.

**Please review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing of Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

I saw him walking behind Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. He was looking down, playing with what appeared to be an iTouch. He had dark washed jeans and an open buttoned flannel shirt. His white shirt underneath showed his muscles. They weren't huge, but they did stand out over his lean body. Sadly there weren't many muscled guys here, all the guys in La Push had six packs from all the physical labor they did. Paul had muscles like The Rock. Talk about a steroid filled town.

They quickly walked towards us, me getting curious looks from Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looked at me snidely and Emmett just grinned at me. Jasper gave me a huge smile and sat between me and Alice. When Alice saw the exchange between Jasper and I, her face fell a bit. Edward was still looking down, not paying any attention to any of us as he sat down across from me. Angela and Ben were taking a long time; I figured they were probably making out in the parking lot. Wouldn't be the first time. Angela told me all about what they did, and also mentioned that she wasn't going any further since she was a virgin and saving herself for marriage.

Alice asked me if I wanted to get lunch with her, and I said yes. We both stood up, and walked toward the lunch line. She started to fidget a little once we were there.

"So, um, what was that all about between you and Jasper?" She said nervously, looking down. Her attitude surprised me, even though I've known for a short while, I could tell she was a happy person.

"Um, nothing really, we have first period together and we talked a little. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering, ya know 'cause I really care for him. I care for all of my family." Alice quickly added. _Me thinks she's jealous._

Which was funny, really, 'cause the only guy I'm interested in her family is Edward. Now all I have to do is get him to talk to me.

We quickly grabbed our lunches and sat at the table. Everybody else had their lunch also. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"So what are you listening to?" Edward looked up startled and did a double take at me. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. I guess he didn't notice that I was sitting in the same table as he was. He took off his ear buds from his ears and gave me a look.

"What you say?" He asked. I repeated my question.

"I'm listening to 'Sweet Disposition' by The Temper Trap." He gave me a crooked smile. Cue inner swoon. I notice he had emerald colored eyes. _Beautiful_.

"I love that song. It's a tie between that one and 'Heart Heart Heartbreaker' by Boys like Girls." His smile grew.

"No kidding. Me too. Hey do you want to listen." Edward offered an ear bud to me.

"Sure." I stood up from my seat to sit on the empty seat next to him.

I noticed the surprised glances from his siblings. I guess he wasn't always so open. _Lucky me._

Jasper chatted with me about English and the people in the class. I told him about each student and things about them. Alice frowned at her food and stayed quiet. I tried to include her in our conversation but it was useless. Great I make a few friends and lose another.

Edward was quiet while we ate and talked, but he smiled every now and then at our conversations. After Jasper laughed about a story I told him of a girl named Kate in our English class who was caught having sex in the janitor's closet with her boyfriend Garret, Alice finally spoke up.

"So what so you do here for fun?"

"Well, I am the chief's daughter so I can't have too much fun, but I hang out at La Push beach with people from there." Who am I kidding, just 'cause I'm the chief's daughter doesn't mean I don't get any trouble. I've just never been caught. Alice looked at me with a bright smile.

"There's a beach?" She squealed. Emmett and Rosalie, who had basically been making out the whole time, looked at Alice startled.

"Hold your horses. There's a beach, but it's usually too cold to go in."

"Doesn't matter," Alice replied," It would be a cool place to hang out anyway." And then she blabbered on about the bathing suits she'd get to wear. Jasper smiled at her softly. So, her love was recuperated after all.

Edward looked at me and grinned.

"Is that your favorite place to hang out?"

"Of course, I can read my favorite books and listen to the soothing sounds of the ocean waves."

"Sounds peaceful."

"It usually is." And when I mean by usually is when the guys aren't yelling and horsing around, playing sports, calling each other out when the other team is cheating. Leah and I are usually referee, sometimes only me when Leah wants to be included in the fun.

We got up to get to our next class. As we were walking out of the cafeteria, I kept getting curious glances from other students. I saw Lauren glowering at me from a distance_. Jealous much?_

"What's your next class?" Edward asked.

"Biology."

"So is mine. Want to walk together?"

"Sure."

Edward and I walked side by side, are arms barely touching. We both sit next to each other in the lab table. Right before the bell rang, I see Angela enter the class in a rush. She looked flush and disheveled. When I caught her gaze, I snickered at her.

"So, how long have you and your family been settled here." I asked.

"Oh, we got her mid-summer, and we finally have everything unpacked since yesterday." Edward replied.

"That's awesome."

Our Biology teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Banner, began class, so me and Edward stopped talking. Of course, that didn't stop me from staring at him in the corner of my eye. Edward's head was down, making small drawing on his notepad. He had a serious face, concentrating on whatever he was drawing. As if sensing someone watching him, he lifted his head up to look at me. I hurriedly faced the class, acting as if I was actually paying attention. I didn't turn my head for the rest of the period.

BBBB

"That was fun." Edward said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah, that was great" I said sarcastically.

"I'll see you around?" He looked at me questionably.

"Yes, you definitely will."

BBBB

I got home to the usual silence escaping the walls. I headed to my room to pass out on my head. Some of my teachers actually gave me homework. I was going to start doing them after I cooked dinner for me and Charlie. I considered heading over to la Push, but found myself too lazy to move off my bed. Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured Edward looking at me, with his crooked smile. As I looked at him in my head, I began to fall deeply into sleep.

I woke up to see the sun starting to go down. I got up to go to the restroom to fix my hair.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I knew one thing that I was determined to do.

Get a boyfriend.

And his name was Edward Cullen.


End file.
